falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Concord
(museum) (museum) (underground) }} Concord é uma localização na Comunidade em 2287. Visão geral Concord era uma cidade histórica, fundada em 1635, famosa juntamente com Lexington nas proximidades, como o local de várias batalhas que levaram à Guerra Revolucionária Americana. A peça central da cidade, o Museu da Liberdade, descreveu esses eventos e deu as boas-vindas aos turistas, enquanto o resto da cidade mostra vestígios de bandeiras patrióticas, bandeiras e sinais. Sanctuary Hills, um subúrbio de Concord, foi a casa do Sole Survivor antes da Grande Guerra. Em 2287, a cidade é uma fortaleza de invasores, e após o surgimento do Sole Survivor de Vault 111 as redondezas, é onde Preston Garvey e seu grupo ficaram presos após o Massacre de Quincy. Esboço Construções Pilhagem notável * Mosquete laser - em frente ao Museu da Liberdade. * Bobblehead de percepção - Museu da Liberdade, em uma mesa na mesma sala que os Minutemen. * RobCo Fun - na mesa ao lado do terminal que Sturges está usando no Museu da Liberdade. * Log - SSG Michael Daly - no telhado do Museu da Liberdade, em uma mesa perto da armadura de poder T-45 abandonada. * Power armor T-45 - no telhado do Museu da Liberdade, também há uma minigun no Vertibird aterrissado. * Taboo Tattoos (edição # 10) - no Acesso Cívico de Concord, no interior da sala com um baú de viagem, no chão ao lado. (Entrada do Acesso Cívico está no buraco da rua.) * Reator de fusão - Escondido atrás de uma viga de aço atrás do mirelurk em Acesso Cívico de Concord. * Nuka-Cola Quantum - noroeste - na maioria das casas na geladeira da cozinha do primeiro andar. * Nuka-Cherry - em um carrinho de compras a leste de Concord, atrás do Museu da Liberdade. Quest relacionadas * Sem Tempo: Codsworth recomenda que o Sole Survivor viaje para Concord em busca de ajuda para encontrar seu filho. * Quando a Liberdade Chama: Ajude Preston e seu grupo a se livrarem dos Invasores que os caçam. Notas * Depois de algum tempo desde "Quando a Liberdade Chama", os invasores começarão a renascer em Concord. O deathclaw que ataca o Sole Survivor durante esta quest, no entanto, não irá reaparecer depois. * Concord é frequentemente um dos primeiros locais em que o personagem do jogador vai encontrar, o que significa que os invasores encontrados em Concord são fixados em um nível baixo. Aparições Concord aparece apenas no Fallout 4. Bastidores A cidade é baseada na localização do mundo real de Concord, Massachusetts, um subúrbio de Boston localizado 19 milhas a oeste. A cidade é bem conhecida por seu papel na American Revolution, especificamente nas Battles of Lexington and Concord em 1775. A ponte que se cruza para ir de Sanctuary para Concord se assemelha a Old North Bridge onde um dos principais confrontos na Batalha de Concord ocorreu. Galeria Concord up to church.jpg|Caminho para o museu concord.png|Uma manhã nublada de Concord que caracteriza o sinal icônico de New England "que entra na cidade" Fo4 Museum of Freedom.png|Museu da Liberdade FO4 Concord Factory.png|Workhouse Fo4 Concord Speakeasy.jpg|Bar Secreto de Concord FO4 Concord (1).jpg|Igreja de Concord FO4 Concord (2).jpg|Vertibird no telhado do Museu da Liberdade FO4 Concord (3).jpg|Vista da rua FO4 Concord (4).jpg|Power armor T-45 no telhado do Museu da Liberdade Fo4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Concord map.jpg|Mapa de Concord FO4 Art Concord.jpg|De The Art of Fallout 4 Art of Fo4 Concord panorama.png|De The Art of Fallout 4 Art of Fo4 Concord Church.png|De The Art of Fallout 4 Art of Fo4 Concord buildings.png|De The Art of Fallout 4 Referências de:Concord en:Concord es:Concord fr:Concord pl:Concord ru:Конкорд (Fallout 4) uk:Конкорд (Fallout 4) zh:康科德 Categoria:Localidades do Fallout 4 Categoria:Fallout 4 Categoria:Localidades